Welcome to Berk
by changeofheart505
Summary: Side story to Even Hiccup Snaps. Watch as Hiccup and Jackson meet. Watch as they go on their first date. Watch as Hiccup shows how much he loves Jackson. And much much much more! I'm not sure if HiJack week was last week or this week, I only realized yesterday, so just in case, this was written for HiJack week.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Berk

**Kura: Side story to Even Hiccup Snaps. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the first chapter of many. **

Chapter 1

Hiccup groaned as his father opened the blinds to his window.

"DAAAAAD!" He whined. Stoick let out a laugh.

"Get up!" He said, "As the Mayor I'm obligued to guve our newists residance a good welcome."

"Newest residance?"

"Aye, new family just koved in from a place called, Burgess." Hiccup looked at his father in wonder before getting dressed himself. He pulled on a pair of leather pants, a dark green t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was glad his prostethic could fit inside his boots. A missing limb wasn't what he wanted a conversation to be about. He got up and rubbed Toothless' head as the pure-black German Sheppard waved his severed tail happily. Hiccup smiled a bit and followed his father to a house that looked like it was a log cabin, but Hiccup knew it wasn't. Stoick rang the bell and a thud could be heard. The door opened revealing a boy. Hiccup found himself staring.

The boy had large brown eyes, hair of the same color that was short and looked like it was swept by the wind, and pale skin, but not too pale. He had freckles that were just visible and rosy cheeks. In other words, he was cute.

"I'm Stoick Haddock, Mayor of Berk. Welcome!"

"Jackson Overland, sir."

"Call me Stoick, everyone but my son here does." He slapped Hiccup on the back. Hiccup fell forwards a bit. Jackson smiled a bit, if anything, he did it shyly.

"If ye need anything, we live a few houses down. Hiccup, why don't ye show Jackson around?"

Hiccup shot his father a look. "Dad! I, uh, I mean if you don't mind..."

Jackson just shook his head with a bigger smile, "Tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up. Around lunch?"

"I'd like that. By Hiccup." Jackson waved to the Haddocks and gently closed the door. Stoick looked at his son and smirked.

Hiccup caught the look, "What?"

"Ye like him."

"No I don't! I just met him!"

Stoick just nodded and left with a smirk. Hiccup huffed but had to admitt, he did think Jackson was cute. And now he couldn't wait for tomorrow. Thank Odin tomorrow's Sunday!

**Kura: Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Berk

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Hope you like it, and may I just add, naughty boy Hiccup! Dreaming about Jackson that way! *smirks***

**Kura: *giggles slyly***

**Jackson: What's she talking about?**

**Hiccup: NOTHING! *glares at Kura and Sakura who both laugh***

Chapter 2

Hiccup sighed as his alarm blared in his ear. He groaned and slapped his hand blindly around in search of the snooze botton. Finally hitting the blasted the botton, he rolled out of bed.

'Was I supposed to do something today?' He wondered, looking at his blurry clock. His eyes widened when he saw the time, it was almost lunch time.

"GAH! I'M LATE!" He ran around, trying to get dressed. Damn it! Why did he have to have such a nice dream! Jackson was in it, and wearing a really pretty dress that somehow fit him nicely and made him look more feminine than he already does in Hiccup's eyes!

And he was there as well, wearing leather pants that showed off his well toned muscles.

They were riding on his motorcycle on the beach.

He stopped and was about to pull Jackson in for a...

And that was when the alarm had started to blare.

'STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!' Hiccup reprimanded himself and not noticing where he was going...

well...

CRASH!

* * *

CRASH!

Stoick looked up. He chuckled and shook his head. Jackson couldn't help but smile either. He had come to the Haddock home early and was waiting for Hiccup.

"DAD! I'M GOING TO GO GIVE JACKSON THE TOUR! BYE DAD! BYE JACKSON!"

Stoick and Jackson shared a smile as they waited.

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

And...

"WAIT A SECOND!"

Both of them laughed as Hiccup rounded back. He stared, mouth agape, at the two in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?!" Hiccup asked his dad.

"Ye were asleep." Was all Stoick said, "Don't rusht things with him son!"

Jackson blinked in confusion as Hiccup stuttered and Stoick laughed.

Hiccup groaned and turned to Jackson, "Sorry about that..."

Jackson shook his head, "Don't mention it. Sooo...how about that tour?"

Hiccup nodded and walked over to get his bike keys, "Hope you don't mind riding my bike."

"Bike?"

"Motorcycle, bike, aren't they basically the same thing only one has a motor and the other doesn't?"

Jackson nodded.

Hiccup smiled and led him to the garage, where a black, slick looking motorcycle sat, "I call it "The Night Fury"! Catchy, right?"

Jackson let out a small laugh and took the helmet Hiccup held out to him.

He got on after Hiccup did.

Hiccup didn't want to admit this either, but he loved having Jackson wrap his arms around his waist.

"Hold on!" Hiccup yelled, reved the engine, and shot off.

Jackson cried a little and hugged Hiccup's waist.

Hiccup managed to slow down and looked back for a moment before turning his gaze back to the road, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." Jackson said.

He smiled and looked around, "So...can you tell me what's what, or do I have to guess?"

Hiccup chuckled, "Nah, okay. See that building over there?"

Jackson looked towards a building, "The big one with a dragon on the gates?"

"Yeah, that's Berk High, home of the Dragon Riders. I'm a Senior there."

"I'm a Sophmore."

"You're fifteen?!"

"Sixteen, but I got early enrollment for a few Junior Classes. I should be a Junior, but I was held back because I was homeschooled for a few years back in Burgess."

"Well aren't you just a little nerd?"

Jackson pouted, "Shut up! At least I'll graduate next year. I'll be taking Senior classes next year along with my Junior ones."

"I was right, you are a nerd."

"SHUT UP!" Jackson whined and Hiccup laughed.

"Okay, okay... over there is the bank."

"That's the library."

"That bar is fairly new, The Snuggly Duckling."

"That's Gobber's."

Throughout the day, Hiccup pointed out stores, homes of his friends, other schools, local hang-outs, etc. etc. etc.

"How about we stop for lunch?" Hiccup asked.

Jackson's stomach agreed to the notion. Blushing, Jackson just gave Hiccup a smile, "I am hungry..."

Hiccup nodded and parked in front of The Snuggly Duckling.

"I thought this was a bar." Jackson stated, glancing at Hiccup, "And I'm a minor."

You could hear the "doih" in the air.

Hiccup smiled, "But it's also a restaurant. Don't worry, Punz is a great cook."

Jackson nodded and walked inside with Hiccup. He tensed when he saw a bunch of men and women drinking. Hiccup held him close and led him to back, where it was oddly nicer looking.

"HICCUP!" A girl with waist lenght blond hair waved to him, "Oh, you have a new friend! I'm Rachel, but everyone calls me Rapunzel."

"Can I just call you Punzie?" Jackson asked.

"Sure, welcome to The Snuggly Duckling!"

"Do you work here?"

"My parent's own it. They said working here would get me my allowance."

Jackson smiled, and Hiccup felt something off.

Oh...

Oh sweet mother of Thor...

HE WAS JEALOUS!

* * *

A few hours later, their tour was done.

"Thanks for the tour Hiccup. See you tomorrow?"

Jackson waved to Hiccup as he entered his house.

"Yeah...tomorrow..."

Hiccup went back to his house in a daze and couldn't help but wonder if today had been his first date with Jackson.

**Review.**


End file.
